


My princess is a prince

by ZannyZ



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Homosexuality, M/M, Total Drama - Freeform, prince - Freeform, total drama au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:48:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21923188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZannyZ/pseuds/ZannyZ
Summary: Sorrryyyy y'all it was to short but i didn't got any other ideas but i did wanted to post it 😔💕
Relationships: Alejandro /Tyler, Alejandro Burromuerto/Tyler (Total Drama)
Kudos: 9





	My princess is a prince

It was an normal day for everyone except for Tyler, his King just threw him away from the kingdom threw him to another kingdom where Tyler didn't know anyone. Tyler was an man in waiting similar to the lady in waiting.  
Tyler expected that he will be the man in waiting of a Princess that is going to be annoying like the Princess from the other kingdom, but he was wrong, he was a man in waiting for a Prince with the name of Alejandro.  
Tyler haven't seen him yet and was kinda curious to have an experience of an man in waiting for a Prince. Carlos, the King's brother introduced Tyler to Jose, Alejandro's older annoying brother,Tyler asked

"What about the other prince? "

Carlos turned to him and said

"Ah, Alejandro? He is with his father now in another kingdom, but you will meet them both later" 

Then Carlos lead Tyler to his room, It was really beautifull to be for a man in waiting but Tyler didn't asked anything about it. Later that day the King and little Prince arrived, Carlos immediately went to Tyler and informed him.Tyler went to see the adorable little Prince i mean- the King and Prince, Tyler looked at Alejandro and thought 

'He's... so tiny' 

Alejandro noticed Tyler and said something on another language to him which Tyler was confused, but then Carlos told Alejandro that Tyler doesn't undsrstand Spanish,the Prince stared at Tyler waiting for him to introduce himself. 

"It's an honor to work and meet you your majesty"

Then Tyler bowed to the Prince, Alejandro responded 

"Your name"

Carlos made an confused face, Alejandro never asked for the lady in waiting names. 

"It's Tyler your majesty"

"Call me Alejandro"

Carlos stopped Alejandro from talking. 

"Prince Alejandro for you"

Tyler felt kinda attacked but Carlos did got a point, Tyler can't just go to the kingdom and call them by their names. 

"Yes lord"

Responded Tyler, then Carlos left to go to a meeting thingy with the King,Alejandro showed Tyler the kingdom. 

'So.. beautifull'

Tyler thought, the last thing to see was Alejandro's room. 

"Make yourself comfortable Tyler"

After saying that Alejandro sat on the bed and invited Tyler to sit next to him,Tyler hesitated at first cause he thought that he doesn't have the status to sat next to such an important person, but Alejanddo dragged him by his arm, forcing him to sit on the bed. Then Alejandro looked into Tyler's eyes and said. 

"You don't need to act like i'm an lord, just act how you act normal when you are with me Tyler"

Damn the little prince was so adorable and what he said was interesting. 

"I will Alejandro"

Alejandro smiled to that and Tyler softly blushed,he was so adorable when he smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorrryyyy y'all it was to short but i didn't got any other ideas but i did wanted to post it 😔💕


End file.
